poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons and the Lost Star
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons and the Lost Star is the third Earthworm Jim/Raccoons crossover special produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot One night in the Evergreen Forest, Schaeffer the sheepdog (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Johan and Peewit) is playing with his human owners, Tommy and Julie, when their father, Ranger Dan has a surprise for them. As Schaeffer takes a brief nap, he is awoken by a glowing red plane that lands in front of the cabin. Schaeffer goes to investigate, but the pilot gets a call from his commanding officer to return to his base. Panicking, Schaeffer climbs into the passenger seat of the plane and is flown away from Earth and to a strange jungle planet. Upon his arrival to a giant base filled with weaponry, he's chased by the forces of the Imperial Commander Cyril Sneer (along with Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael), but escapes them. Schaeffer runs into Sophia Tutu (along with The Smurfs and The Smurflings), a friend of his from the planet Earth, although Sophia doesn't seem to know Schaeffer. Sophia takes Schaeffer to meet Broo, her pet sheepdog puppy (along with Smoogle). Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer plans to conquer Earth with the help of a magic star (which Broo wears around his neck). The star has enough power to launch his firepower to raid the planet. He sends out his army to hunt down every animal in the jungle and find the star. Meanwhile, Sophia, Broo, and Schaeffer are captured by the Raccoons (Ralph, Bert and Melissa). The trio are the only animals left in the jungle. They free Sophia, Broo and Schaeffer finding they are on their side. Sophia then meets up with her boyfriend Cedric Sneer and finds out that Cyril is Cedric's father. Earthworm Jim breaks the fourth wall by saying that was a Star Wars reference. After a series of animals being rescued and recaptured, Cyril notices on a security tape that Broo has the star. That night, Cyril discovers a "jungle rendezvous" Cedric is having with Sophia and he follows him and has Sophia imprisoned and soon all her friends, but with Broo and Cedric's help, the Raccoons and the other animals escape from Cyril's clutches and destroy his fortress in the process. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and his friends battle Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael. Gargamel tries to zap our heroes with his wand, but Earthworm Jim fires his blaster at him, along with Azrael and Scruple. The three villains retreat, vowing revenge on the heroes and the Smurfs too. After rejoice, Bert flies Schaeffer back to Earth via airplane. Schaeffer awakes from his long dream and sees that Ranger Dan, Tommy and Julie reveal their surprise to him, which turns out to be Broo. Trivia *Genie, Johan, Peewit, The Smurfs, The Smurflings, Smoogle, Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael guest star in this hour-long special. *Gargamel, Scruple and Azrael will work for Imperial Commander Cyril Sneer. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Smurfs